Steelhead
The Steelhead is a clever, calculating and powerful strain of Chimera which are believed to be a superior engineered version of the Hybrid variant. They are easily identified for their metallic headgear they wear, hence their apt name. They are also easy to spot as they tower over standard Hybrids, standing roughly 1.5 to 2 feet taller than a Hybrid or Hardfang. Steelheads possess heavy armor which allows them to be the forefront of any battle where they lead Hybrids and Hardfangs in combat. They are capable, and willing, to endure any form of punishment to advance the Chimeran invasion. Steelheads stand around 7.7-8.5 feet but are usually bending over, often leading other Chimera into battle. They are roughly 3 times as durable as a standard Hybrid, and can even survive a direct hit from an m40 grenade. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Steelheads are first encountered in Manchester - "The Cathedral". In combat, Steelheads make use of Auger Rifles which are capable of tunneling through walls which make an assault by Steelheads almost unstoppable. The appear frequently throughout the game, often seen leading Hybrids into battle, and are known to be one of the toughest enemy infantry types. Strategy *Steelheads often attack with a squad of Hybrids, and they can prove to be very problematic, so they should be the player's primary target. Because of their size, they are often underestimated in terms of speed, however they move roughly the same speed as the smaller Hybrids. *Their Auger Rifles will become an incredible annoyance, but the player can see where they're tunneling through the wall from, so move before they get through to the player. Continuously moving and shooting with the M5A2 Folsom Carbine or Bullseye will prove effective. Another way is to equip the L23 Fareye and use the concentrate ability on their head for a quick and easy kill. *The Backlash Grenade serves as a valuable countermeasure against Steelheads in which the grenade would rebound the Steelheads' Auger rounds and can be turn against them. Resistance 2 Steelheads appeared more slimmed down and have a different type of armor on their head. They are however, much better fighters in close quarters than in ''Fall of Man, and have a powerful kick in the Co-op campaign. If within close-quarters, Steelheads will fight with their hands rather than using their Augers. They are armed with the newly standard Auger Mark II, and are seen leading even Titans into battle. Their size also varies, as seen in the co-op mode, with Steelhead Overseers being as large as Ravagers. They are often seen fighting alongside Ravagers, who probably command and lead the Steelheads. {C Steelheads are also the most common elite Chimera (Primarchs and Overseers) seen in co-op. The highest ranked command structure yet encountered in Resistance 2, was comprised of 5 Steelhead Overseers, in Holar Tower, Iceland. However, they were assassinated by Specter Team. Strategy *The fastest way to kill a Steelhead is with a slow-motion headshot from the Fareye. This should allow you to drop before they can fire off too many shots from their Auger. *Another good tip is to use their Auger Mark II against them. The Auger's thermal scope should allow you to counter the Steelhead's own ability to shoot through walls. *Due to their size, it should not be very hard for the player to hit a Steelhead with a couple of grenades or rockets, sure enough this amount of force will take these Chimera down. ''Resistance: Retribution Steelheads are rarely encountered, appearing sparingly and usually alongside other enemies to maximize their lethality. Resistance 3 The Steelheads made their first appearence when they attacked Joseph Capelli and Tommy Dean in Haven when they tried to return back to their undeground base. The Steelheads also have a different kind of head gear. If a player shoots the Stealhead's head, you are able to see that the head is similar to a Hybrid's head and unlike the ones in ''Resistance 2. Strategy *Due to constantly using its Auger's shield barrier, it is recommend in outflanking a Steelhead and attacking from multiple sides. Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Steelhead.jpg|A Steelhead running towards the player. 84-Enemy - Steelhead.png|A Resistance: Fall of Man journal of the Steelhead. Steelheadconcept.jpg|An early concept of a Steelhead. Steelhead2.jpg ''Resistance 2 Image:images.jpg|A Steelhead action figure for the release of Resistance 2. Image:STEELHEAD (1).jpg ''Resistance 3 358.PNG|A Steelhead wielding the Auger. Trivia *In Resistance 2, the Steelhead skin is unlocked by reaching level 23 in online competitive mode. *In the campaign and Co-op of Resistance 2, the Steelhead along with the Hybrid have the same maneuver and trademark of diving into the ground to dodge an incoming grenade, in which the Chimera do a ridiculous and rather humorous face-first dive. *In Resistance 2 Co-op if a player gets too close, the Steelhead will run and kick them in the face, killing them instantly. *Unfortunately, in Resistance 2 Competitive Mode, the Steelhead does not come with the head armour, so ironically it is a Steelhead without the Steel-Head. *In Resistance 3, the Steelhead skin is unlocked after reaching level 50 in online multiplayer. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies